Your Flat or Mine?
by lokisbitch9
Summary: The follow-up to Until Next Time. Lucy and Tom meet up for drinks. Smutty stuff ensues. May be a multi-chapter story, but can stand alone


"You know, we really need to stop meeting like this, Lucy."

Tom's voice in her ear was unmistakable.

"You scared me," Lucy jumped, nervously tucking her long, blonde hair behind her ears.

The pair was in a random hall (yet again), but this time at the BBC headquarters. Tom had finished up promoting The Hollow Crown and Lucy was just about to head out of her office.

"I honestly thought I'd never see you again after you ran off," Tom stated in all seriousness.

"Ran off? Are you crazy? I was working that evening."

"Oh yes," he coughed to disguise his growing smile, "you were the picture of professional hospitality that evening."

Raising her eyebrows at him, she turned to walk off. It was enough that she had had sex with him no more than one hour after meeting him the last time—now he was mocking her too!

"Wait, Lucy, please," he shouted. She stopped, her back still turned to him. "Let me buy you a drink," his voice cracked slightly, almost as though he was scared to ask her on a normal date.

Lucy slowly turned, "Alright, but no sex," Tom was about to interrupt, "I mean it. That was a one time deal."

They hopped a cab to The American Bar at the Savoy hotel and were now enjoying two single malts in a dark corner of the bar.

"This is still awkward, Tom, you have to admit it," confessed Lucy.

"It's only so if you want it to be, darling." The simple pet name made her shiver.

"Let's just forget anything at the Glamour party ever happened."

"Forget?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I could have been fired, Tom!"

"But you weren't, so be glad." His smile in that very moment was irresistible.

"Okay," she chuckled, "maybe not forget, but can we agree not to talk about it?"

His hand met hers resting on the table. "Agreed. So, Miss Lucy Boyd, please tell me more about yourself."

Three fruity cocktails and a whole regaling of her time at University College London later, Lucy was most definitely drunk. Thankfully for Tom, she was quite a happy drunk, giggling her way out of the bar and allowing Tom to help her with her coat.

Outside the hotel lobby, waiting for the doorman to hail them a cab, Lucy wrapped her arms around Tom's neck and nuzzled the exposed skin of his throat with her nose.

"I believe you've gotten me a bit tipsy, Mr. Hiddleston," she laughed with an easy air about her. The alcohol had most certainly loosened her up and "Mr. Hiddleston" hoped to loosen her up more.

"Tipsy, darling? I think you're a bit beyond that," he tapped her nose affectionately.

"I'm just tipsy enough, Tom, that if you were to kiss me, you would not receive a slap."

"Because your aim is not as good as it is when sober or because you really want to kiss me?"

"Oh shut up," she met his lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss was stopped short when the cab arrived. "So, tipsy Lucy, your flat or mine?" Tom asked as he shut the cab door.

"I think yours will suffice," she snuggled into him.

To Tom it seemed as though the cab was moving at a snail's pace. He needed to get Lucy in his flat and, more importantly, in his bed. Lucy was wrapped around him, sucking at the tender flesh of his neck, trying to get him to put his hands on her, but he refused to waver. Tom knew that the second he touched her like he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Once they arrived, Tom practically threw all of his cash at the cabbie and pulled Lucy by her arm upstairs.

"One thing at a time, Tom, I'm a la-HIC-dy, remem-HIC-ber," Lucy's three cocktails were coming back up, as he helped her remove her coat. "Lead the way, sir," she extended her arm and stumbled a bit, drunker than she thought she was, and waited for Tom to guide her to his bedroom. He obliged, pushing at the small of her back and walking beside her to the neatly furnished room. It was simple and classic, much like the owner himself.

"Tom," she said quietly once he had pushed her back on the bed and started removing her heels."

"Yes, darling?"

"Let's take our time this time," she smiled wickedly at him. He leaned over to kiss her, his lips so hot on hers.

"Absolutely," he trailed soft kisses down her neck to the smooth flesh of her décolletage, his hands pulling the straps of her flimsy sundress down. Much to his delight, she wore no bra underneath. Finally they would be able to be skin on skin and not hurried like the last time they were together.

"Tom," she panted, as his tongue found her nipple and lightly began sucking on it, making the pebble harden. She gripped his hair, ensuring that he stayed close to her. He pulled her dress all the way off and started unbuttoning his shirt. He was staring down at her, eyes glazed at the sight of her naked body. She was all his—for the night at least. She lifted her feet and toyed with his belt buckle, making him laugh.

"I want these off," she ordered.

"As you wish," and his pants and boxers met her dress on the floor. Tom stroked and kissed his way down her breasts, over her stomach until his tongue swirled around the sensitive skin of her bellybutton, making her arch in response. She was already wet at the sight of Tom's nude body; his torso was lean and led down to slim hips, the erection between his thighs was already leaking clear fluid, making known to Lucy how bad she was wanted.

Tom gently pushed her thighs apart and pulled off the flimsy black thong she wore, tossing it aside. His digit lightly traced her slit, feeling how wet she was.

"So wet for me," he pushed a finger inside her hole and let his thumb circle her clit, making her arch even further into his hand.

"Just for you," she moaned while he thrust his finger in and out, every time going in a bit deeper, stroking the inside of her walls. He was pleased, finding her wet enough and Lucy felt the head of his cock against her folds. Tom brought one of her legs to wrap around his hip, so that he could enter her deeply. He slowly pushed himself in, letting them enjoy every sensation. She wanted it slow. Tom would give her whatever she wanted.

It felt so amazing having Tom's skin slide against her, his member pumping in and out of her while his fingers stroked her throbbing clit.

"Aaaaaah don't stop," she moaned after a particularly deep thrust inside of her. Tom moved at a faster pace, encouraged the sounds escaping her lips and the fingers digging into his scalp. She clenched around his cock, indicating that her orgasm was close, and Tom slowed his movements.

"Tom, noo, please," she begged, but he didn't waver. He just kept thrusting in and out so slowly giving Lucy that delicious friction that she craved.

"I'm close," he grunted, still, amazingly, maintaining his pace.

"Come for me, baby," she gripped his shoulders and arched her back even further, so that he could bury himself to the hilt inside of her. His fingers placed more pressure on her clit until she came. The orgasm was drawn out as Tom continued moving inside of her and the tight walls of her cunt made it nearly impossible for him to maintain control. "Please, Tom," she breathlessly said, "let me see you come."

And he did, his arms shuddering as he balanced himself on his elbows on top of her. Lucy stroked his back, feeling the hot streams of his seed flow inside her. He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, withdrawing himself as he did so. Like in the cab, she was snuggled against him, drawing lazy circles on his chest and abdomen, alcohol and pleasure pulsing through her veins.

"So, Tom," she leaned up to place a kiss on his chin, "next time my flat," and with that she fell into a drunken slumber.

_Until next time…_

Author's note: Please let met know what you think!


End file.
